


Not as it Seems

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TerraVan Series [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ark: Survival Evolved AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Not Really Character Death, The Isle AU, tribal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: It had seemed like everything had ended and in ths worst way possible. In a way Terra had never wished for. Or maybe, things werent as they seemed
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Vanitas
Series: TerraVan Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267859
Kudos: 3





	Not as it Seems

In hindsight, Terra hadn't expected anything like this to happen. He stared down at his lap in slight shock as Aqua treated the wounds on his body. He slowly lifted his head as he looked around the medical tent. Several of his tribe members were badly injured he was positive a good handful of them weren't going to survive the night. That thought alone made him feel sick. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way, but he should have guessed it. And he should have listened to Vanitas when the raven tried to warn him. But he didn't, he blamed and held the smaller male accountable for the actions of his tribe leader and other members of his tribe. 

The brunette's frowned deepened at that. Even as the Raven saved him by pushing Xehanort's own odd looking Giganotosaurus off a cliff edge he still didn't want to believe him. But now that the adrenaline was leaving his body, the haze clearing his mind it when it was starting to sink in. Vanitas and Hypo had fallen off that cliff to save him and Ash. Even if they couldn't save Tribe Leader Eraqus, Vanitas saved him. When had it all gone wrong? When had he gone back on his word of always standing by Vanitas' side? He wasn't part of that plan, Xehanort had excluded the raven for a reason and yet Terra didn't believe him when the attack started right in the middle of the marriage ceremony. 

"Terra?" Came the soft call. He knew Aqua was worried, he wasn't acting himself. He was silent, thinking, angry, sad. But what else was he supposed to feel? He wasn't ready to lead a tribe, much less one that was nearly wiped out due to a backstabbing truce. "Terra, it's not your fault. Tribe Leader Eraqus didn't know. None of us did." She tried to reassure him as she ran a hand through his hair gently. "Xehanort and Vanitas-"

"Vanitas isn't-" Terra cut in, but stopped when he heard the unnecessary malice in his tone. He took a moment to breath, to calm himself, to calm the rage that allowed him to even tame some of the more dangerous and aggressive creatures. "V-vanitas wasn't at fault either...he had no idea but I didn't listen to him Aqua...I didn't listen to him and he saved me. He, and Hypo didn't hesitate to push Xehanort and that Giga of his off that cliff to save me. He knew by doing that he and Hypo would fall right along with him and he didn't even hesitate." 

The brunette let out a bitter sounding laugh that soon turned into a sob as he brought a hand up to his face. The blue haired woman next to him watched with a look of sympathy. She didn't have the right words to comfort him, she had never trusted Vanitas much less Xehanort. She never agreed on the marriage either, she supposed that is why she didn't feel upset over Vanitas' sacrifice because she didn't believe that he didn't know. But Terra? Terra believed him, he truly believed him- at least now he did. She had watched as the two grew close the more time they spent together before the actual ceremony. She was there watching from a distance as Terra happily greeted his future husband to their tribe the first time the Raven came here. She was also there watching from afar as the Raven sat with Ventus who was teaching him clay sculpting. 

And she was there when Vanitas gifted Terra with a Clay and wood made pendent. It wasn't anything big, flashy, it was a simple little trinket, but what made it so special to Terra was that the Pendant depicted Ash, her mount, Tribe Leader Eraqus' and Ventus' standing together. Because Vanitas knew that to Terra the people that mattered more then anything in the world was them. And she saw how shocked and happy her long time friend was at the sight, he loved the gift so, so, so much. She hadn't seen him smile that big and that honestly in years. And Vanitas had easily got one out of him with a little pendent, a simple gift. 

"How are Isa and Lea doing?" Terra asked, those two despite having seen and heard the horrid argument that took place between him and Vanitas as Xehanort and other members of his tribe attacked, they helped, they acted quickly to gather any Tribe members they could who couldn't defend themselves. They didn't have to help but they did, and he knew they did because Vanitas would have asked them to anyway. During the whole ordeal, Lea and Isa got hurt, Lea even watched as Xehanort's mutated Giganotosaurus killed his Allo. It was heartbreaking to watch but Terra knew that nothing could be done. The red head did well in not letting that affect him until the end of everything where they managed to chase out the attacking tribe members. They didn't see a need to stick around with Xehanort and his Giga dead after all. 

"They're okay, resting. Or at least they were. They're gathering their remaining innocent tribe members and preparing to leave." Clearly her words shocked her bigger friend if him suddenly snapping up and scramble to get off the bed was anything to go by. "Terra! Terra, hold on! Your hurt you need to-" Aqua groaned in annoyance as the brunette obviously ignored her as he stood up and ran out of the tent. She shook her head and followed him. 

It wasn't hard to find the pair, after all they stood in the middle of a crowd, a small one, but a crowd nonetheless. Lea wore his arm in a sling, bandages around his head and chest as he leaned heavily against Isa who at the moment was speaking to a member of the tribe softly. He gave the young woman a smile as she returned it. But it was clear they were all worried, tired and sore. It wasn't like they got away without injury. Terra couldn't and wouldn't allow them to leave like that, it wouldn't be right and not even Eraqus would have allowed it. 

"Isa, Lea wait," he flinched at the glare Lea sent his way before he came to a stop a few steps away from them. "You can't go."

"Oh? And why is that? Gonna hold us accountable as well for the actions of a man we had no idea even planned a blood bath?" Lea snapped, though his voice wavered as he spoke, Terra glanced to his other hand and wasn't shocked to see he was gripping tightly onto a arm band that he had been given by Vanitas. His eyes were red, puffy a clear sign he had been crying not to long ago. "Just get out of our hair, we're leaving-"

"No! I mean-" Terra sighed, running a hand down his face. "Please...none of you are in any condition to travel. Just stay here...for a few days, to recover." He knew he was practically begging at this point, but he had seen enough death due to the actions of one man. He didn't need to see or hear of anymore due to him letting the group leave. 

Isa sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and the other around Lea's waist tightened. "We lost a lot in only a few hours, Terra. Excuse us for not wanting be near a tribe that hates us all with every fiber of their being. It's no safer here then it is out there." Isa said, though his tone was so much calmer. It held nothing but the sound of someone who was exhausted, who only wanted to lay down next to the one he loved most and sleep. Terra couldn't blame him, he and Lea were the image of a couple that literally went through life and death experiences and somehow still came out of it together. "We...we all have a lot to do. We don't have a home to return to and much less a Tribe Leader."

"We don't even have a body to properly set to rest." Lea added, voice heavy with suppressed anger as he kept his glare up, even if it was ruined by the tears gathering in his eyes. "So please, just....just bugger off yeah? We don't need your damn pity! We can handle ourselves just fine." 

"Lea, enough." Isa scolded, as he moved to push the red head up onto his Allo's back. "Take them, I'll catch up." 

Terra saw that Lea wanted to protest but the look Isa gave was enough to make the red head shut his mouth. "Please, just the night stay here." Terra begged softly, he watched as Isa stared at him then looked back at the remaining tribe members. "I know you have no reason to stay, especially after...after what I said to Vanitas. But I know he wouldn't want me to let you guys leave. Not like this." Needless to say, he startled when he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder. He stared at Isa with slight shock as the younger male squeezed his shoulder. 

"What would you know a-about him." Lea argued softly as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to the saddle of Isa's mount before a sob escaped him. 

Terra frowned as he looked away, he felt tears in his eyes at the sight. He took a shuddering breath, looking at Isa who was staring at the him then at Lea with a look of sympathy. "I never meant to hurt him...gods i swear I never meant to hurt him, i-"

"Don't you dare say you loved him!" Lea cut in, instantly sliding down the Mount and pushing past Isa to use his free hand and grip the front of the black, skin tight shirt he wore and dragged him close his face. "Don't you even dare say you loved him! You didn't love him, you never did! He loved you, god damn if he didn't love you! But you don't get to say that. You dont get to say that! You don't..." As quickly as the red head had snapped and started yelling, his voice trailed off and his grip loosened until his hand was just resting against his chest. Terra watched as he hung his lead low and sobbed. "Please tell me you actually loved him and he didn't die for nothing." 

At his tone, Terra let his own tears spill over as he carefully hugged the other male. Lea was Vanitas' best friend, the two got along so well and it was heartbreaking to see one so distraught over the other. He was sure Isa and the remaining members of their tribe watched as they cried, as they wished and hoped that their reality was just a horrible dream. "I swear to you, I swear to everything and everyone I care about that i loved him." 

They didn't speak another word after that. Terra wasn't sure if it was because they feared to disturb the momentary peace they had, or of it was because there simply wasn't anything left to be said. Lea and Isa loved Vanitas, he was their friend and they looked out for him. Terra loved him, or at least he was growing to love him, he was his husband. Yes, the raven was a bit odd, but he wasn't bad, he wasn't horrible. Though, Terra had figured that out too late, Lea, Isa and the remaining members of their tribe stayed the night. Though come morning, Terra watch as they packed and saddled up their mounts, ready to head out. 

It was almost bittersweet to see. Lea and Isa had always planned to leave their tribe and start their own after Vanitas married. Terra supposed they were keeping their word. The brunette looked to where his tribe was, he watched as members carried on with their lives, without or without their loved ones with them. He wasn't sure exactly how they managed to keep a strong front, but then again his tribe had always been a tough a one. He took a deep breath and waved to the other two males who waved back as they left. As the brunette turned to head back to his people, an all to familiar roar in the far off distance caught his attention. 

He quickly turned around, falling silent as he listened carefully. Had he imagined it? It was a possibility. However, after a moment or to, he perked up at the sound of the roar again. A smile creeped up onto his face, a feeling of joy seeping into his chest. 

Maybe things hadn't truly ended. And maybe not everything was how it seemed.


End file.
